Tabatha Yule
Tabatha is a soft spoken and polite girl; a blonde petite caucasian who is a church-going girl that vowed to live a life of purity, mostly due to family pressure, but ran away with Racquel Natasha. However, the pheromones secreting from Antonio take away that, as she in heat gave herself to him. The end result was her being pumped up and turned into a Hyde alongside her friend, becoming a white-haired yellow skin Hyde that is somewhat the woman she desired to be: Tibea Tymes of The Free Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Tabatha Yule *'Alias': Tibea Tymes *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Blonde (Same as Hyde with Red streaks) *'Eyes': Green (Yellow as Hyde) *'Likes': **'Tabatha': Being a good girl, riding bikes, games, Antonio, Connie, and Racquel (friends and lovers) **'Tibea': Antonio, Connie, and Racquel (friends and lovers), raunchy and sexy lovemaking, stripping down her lovers, sleeping with her lovers *'Dislikes': **'Tabatha': Tibea's naughty actions, being embarrassed, being left out **'Tibea': Tabatha's embarrassment and lack of action, being embarrassed, being left out *'Family': Disowned and abandoned Appearance Casual Tabatha is a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her body is very slim and petite due to her weight and stays that way while in Hyde form. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her height is 5'1", making her quite a shorty among the four. She used to wear a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck, but still wears it after her transformation. Her new attire is a black shoulderless shirt with a brown skirt reaching to the middle of her greaves, black pantyhose, a white hooded sweat jacket, brown boots, and her silver cross necklace. Hyde - Tibea As Tibea, she stands above 6 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous E-Cup chest, unlike the others, giving her the 2nd largest bust next to Helen/Athena. More physical changes are that her hair remains blonde, but no has reddish orange streaks in them, along with her skin turning completely Light Red, and her eyes turn Red, making her quite a rarity. Hyde Attire Background Personality Immensely kind-hearted by nature, Tabatha is extremely shy, innocent and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing. Despite being turned into a Hyde, Tabatha still believes in goodness and righteousness and believes that them becoming Hydes isn't a sign of corruption or possession, but to have the confidence to do the right thing. Even when she was still a human, she harbored no hate towards creatures like werewolves, vampires, and so on, and treated everyone equally, regardless of what they were. As Tibea, she becomes more "bold" in her relationship with Antonio when the other girls start being intimate and dislike the idea of being left out. Tibea thinks of Antonio very highly and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will pinch his cheek, facial or bun, whenever he lusts over other girls and despite being shy, she will beat or slap someone when they insult either Antonio or Connie. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Tabatha's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hydes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Antonio's Love Interests Category:Connie's Love Interests